


Spy Joints

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2014 [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Gen Work, One Shot, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a prompt on the day two post for mini_wrimo.</p><p>Also set in my <i>All Is Hidden In Sight</i> AU 'verse.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spy Joints

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on the day two post for mini_wrimo.
> 
> Also set in my _All Is Hidden In Sight_ AU 'verse.

“How does that feel?”

“Better now that I am no longer in danger of loosing the limb entirely. The shoulder joint feels rather... new.”

She smiles slightly behind a curtain of black hair at the faintly disgruntled tone in the femme's voice.

“That's because it is. Ratchet showed me how to make one to fit your exact frametype. Your original one was completely destroyed in the attack. Hound and Trailbreaker were the ones who found and brought you in after the attack.”

“I see.”

Silence settles between them as Mikaela works on her quiet patient. After a while she pauses in her work and looks up to meet blue optics, her thoughts turning to something that she had wanted to know.

Optics that had been a menacing red when the femme had first revealed her Cybertronian form during the mess with The Fallen.

“If asked a question, would you answer?”

The small femme stares at her calmly, before answering.

“That would depend on the nature of the question, Mikaela Banes.”

“Right. Why did you join the Decepticons when your parents are Autobots?”

The femme stares at her quietly that Mikaela half expects one of the other Autobots to come into the medbay and scold her for the question. Eventually the femme shutters her optics briefly as she moves her body into a sitting position.

“Who a Cybertronian's creators are, has little to do with the faction they choose to join and serve with, Mikaela Banes. My spark and base coding makes me best suited for deep cover infiltration missions such as the one that was ended through our meeting. You don't have the clearance to know the details of my missions, all I can tell you is that Autobot Special Operations tapped me for that long term mission.”

“... What I'm getting from that is you are a tiny spy who can look like a human.”

“Correct.”

“Does that mean you could stop looking like the girl who tried to kill my boyfriend?”

The femme tilts her head slightly at the question and doesn't quite smile at her.

“It will take time, but I think I can find something acceptable.”


End file.
